TimeTravelling Idiots
by Perceh
Summary: What would happen if some people from the third generation accidentally ends up going back in time, where they meet their grandparents and other people they have grown up hearing stories about? Rated T to be sure.
1. What's going on?

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the world of Harry Potter. **

I don't know if there's a lot of stories like this out there, but I decided to make one after all. Basically, what would happen if some people from the third generation went back in time to when the Marauders attended Hogwarts?

**Here's a list of the people who time-travel:**  
>James S. Potter - will be referred to as Jamie<br>Albus S. Potter - will be referred to as Al  
>Lily L. Luna - will be referred to as Lils<br>Rose Weasley  
>Hugo Weasley<br>Fred Weasley II  
>Scorpius H. Malfoy<p>

James and Fred are 17 (same age as the Marauders and Severus).  
>Albus, Rose and Scorpius are 16.<br>Hugo and Lily are 15.

* * *

><p>James Potter yawned widely. It had been a long night and he longed for his four poster bed in the dorm. He, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew had just come back from their monthly visit to the Forbidden Forest, and they had just seen Remus Lupin off to the hospital wing and they were all ready for hours of sleep.<p>

When the four boys came through the portrait hole, a tiny girl stumbled toward them, holding a letter in her outstretched hand.

"J-James Potter? It's for you." as soon as James had taken the letter, she ran away.

"Who's it from?" yawned Sirius as he stretched his arms over his head and leaned in to read the letter.

"It's from McGonagall. She says we are to come to her office immediately." he raised his eyebrows at his friends as they all thought the same thing; but we haven't done anything yet.

)

"Potter, Black, Pettigrew, will you please explain why you would trash my classroom?" McGonagall asked coldly as the three boys entered her office.

"What?" James said, utterly confused. They hadn't trashed any classroom in a week!

"We didn't do it!" Sirius protested.

"I believe differently, Mr. Black," said McGonagall, "As the letters 'J. S. P.' were written on the wall!"

"But professor!" James began, "We would _never _sign a prank so obvious!"

"Yeah, someone framed us!" Sirius shouted. Peter was quiet, looking at the floor. He was already terrified of McGonagall when she wasn't angry, and she just got scarier when she was angry. He didn't like this, he didn't like this at all.

)

After having to clean the Transfiguration classroom, which took them three hours, they headed back to the common room, but all tiredness was gone. The only thing on their mind was who had framed them, and why.

"James?" a familiar voice from behind said. James turned and grinned at the sight of his girlfriend, Lily Evans. She looked at him with great confusion. "What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean? I just got back from detention with McGonagall," he said, still grinning.

"But you were just on your way to Hagrid's?" Lily said.

"What?" the grin faded slowly from James' face and he looked at his friends, who were frowning slightly. "Are you okay, Lily?"

"It wasn't you?" Lily asked, now worrying James.

"Lily, I just got back from detention and I haven't been anywhere yet,"

"But he looked just like you..." she said quietly, "James, what's going on?"

Sirius was standing next to James now, his arms crossed over his chest and it looked like he was thinking hard.

"I don't know, Lily, but I'm going to go find out," James said, before he pulled Sirius out the portrait hole.

"Don't mind me, I'll just wait here!" Peter shouted miserably at their backs.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? <strong>Next chapter will be from the time-travelers point of view and things will make a little more sense.


	2. The Morning Takes a Wrong Turn

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that belong to the wold of Harry Potter.**

I'm going to call them by their original names (not nicknames) in this chapter. Mainly because they don't meet anyone it can get confusing around. I will probably start calling them by nicknames in the next chapter. And no, I'm not going to use Jay instead of Jamie because I don't really like Jay. Well, enjoy the second chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>- A few hours earlier - <strong>

James was snoring loudly and Al was scowling at him. He had barely gotten any sleep at all because of his brother's snoring. Their dad had finally let them share the same room for a few days while both Teddy and Fred were visiting, and at day time they had a blast, but Al couldn't sleep with loud noises and it had taken him all his willpower not to hex his brother right there and then. There was a knock on the door and his little sister, Lily, stuck her head in.

"Dad says it's breakfast," she said, before walking into the room, closely followed by her best friend Scorpius.

"Let me just wake James," Al grinned, winking at Scorpius, and pulled out his wand from under his pillow and muttered something under his breath.

James' pillow and blankets turned into jellyfishes and his eyes flew up.

"What the-? ALBUS!" he bellowed and jumped out of his bed, his wand in his hand and ready to hex him to the moon and back.

"Guys!" Lily shouted as her brothers broke into a duel.

"What's going _on_?" someone said from behind Lily. Hugo and Rose were standing in the doorway. Rose looked disappointed and Hugo looked excited as he yelled,

"Take him down, James!"

"Hugo!" Rose exclaimed and smacked him in the back of his head before turning her attention to the boys, "Will you to stop it? You're going to ruin something!"

As soon as she said it, Al's hex hit a glass bird on the shelf and it hit the floor, breaking into a thousand.

"I got that from Lily last Christmas!" Al shouted as he fired another hex.

No one noticed that Fred had walked into the room and was now standing near the wall, grinning wickedly. He loved it when people dueled.

James and Al's hexes met in mid-air and a dazzling, blue light filled the room, making everyone temporarily blind. When the light died down they were not standing in James' room anymore, but in the well-known Transfiguration classroom.

"What the hell?" Fred muttered, looking around. The place had been trashed; desks were turned up side down, some were even broken in half, all the books were lying a around, quills, parchment, ink, chairs, everything in the classroom had suffered.

"What did you do?" Rose accused.

"I didn't do anything!" James said. He was in shock. It was just Stupefy... He looked around with his mouth open. They couldn't be at Hogwarts, it was impossible. Literally. You couldn't apperate or disapperate or anything in or out of the castle. But there was no mistaking it; they were at Hogwarts.

"Ooh, you're in for it now, James!" Hugo laughed. He had been the only one paying attention to what Al had been doing; he had written in huge letters all over the left wall 'J. S. P.'

"ALBUS! You're so dead when I catch you!" but Al had already ran for it, now with James closely followed.

"Guys, maybe we should get out of here?" Scorpius said, looking at the mess. They did not want to be found here.

)

James had stopped running. He figured he would look so good running like a mad-man down corridors, shouting for his brother. Oh, what he would do to Al when he caught him, he thought angrily.

"James?" someone said behind him. He turned around to see an almost spitting image of his sister, only older. He had never seen her at Hogwarts before.

"Where are you going at this time?" she grinned. James stared blankly at her. She was talking to him like they knew each other, but he'd never seen her before, yet there was something strangely familiar about her that he couldn't recall.

"Um, Hagrid's," he said slowly. "Yeah, I'm going to Hagrid's. See you!" and then he ran.

As he ran, he saw lots of people he had never seen before. Which was really weird, because James Potter knew just about every face in Hogwarts. What the hell was going on here?

* * *

><p><strong>They still don't know they've gone back in time, but they're getting closer... Maybe they'll find out in the next chapter? <strong>


	3. Impossible! Or?

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the world of Harry Potter. **

Three chapters in less than two hours? I'm so nice!

* * *

><p>James and Sirius were running through the castle, looking for Handsome Number Two, as James so nicely had put it.<p>

"Well, if people think he's me, he must be handsome, and it would be weird saying we're looking for me, so let's call him Handsome Number Two."

And so they did.

They hadn't seen anything or anyone strange, but suddenly someone shouted from behind,

"James! Hold up!" James and Sirius turned and saw five people they had never seen before running toward them. The tallest one of them had red hair, freckles and wore a blue sweater with a large F on, another was a pale boy with blonde hair and a pointed face (Sirius was strangely reminded of Lucius Malfoy), a girl who looked almost exactly like Lily, only younger, and a girl with bushy red hair and freckles.

"We found Al, he's up exploring the Room of Requirement again," the girl who looked like Lily said.

"Er, who's Al?" Sirius said, staring in confusion at these people. Something was definitely wrong here. The tallest one studied them, and as he did so, his eyes got wider and wider.

"No way... are you …. Sirius?"

"'Course I am," Sirius said, raising his eyebrows, "Who are you?"

The strangers were gaping. No one said a word.

"But that's impossible!" the girl with the bushy hair exclaimed after a while, "You're-" however, what Sirius was she didn't get a chance to say because Fred had put a hand over her mouth.

"This is going to sound really, really weird, but what year is it?" Fred said, looking seriously at the boys.

"Is that a trick question?" James asked, and when the boy shook his head, he frowned, "It's 1977."

1977. The number spun in Fred's head. 1977. But that was impossible, surely they were joking. But somehow he knew it was true. That mysterious spell James had cast had somehow taken them back two generations. They were standing in front of James Potter and Sirius Black. The two people his best friend had been named after.

Lily was gaping. Staring at the two boys like she'd never seen a boy before. 1977? What kind of prank was this, anyway? It was so like James to do something like this! But she had to admit that James wouldn't know how to do this, but in a weird way it had been James who'd done it, hadn't it? Hadn't it been James' spell that sent them here, back to 1977? She grabbed Scorpius' hand and was glad that he was there next to her, because everything else was turned up side down.

Scorpius didn't think much about it. Sure, it sounded off track, but something told him that these boys weren't joking. He studied them a little. If the boy with the long black hair was Sirius, than that other boy had to be James. He was identical to Lily's brother. The same untidy black hair, the same body building and the same color on his eyes. He thought that he was a lot like Albus too, only Al had green eyes and wasn't as tall at this James. Wow, it was confusing to even his own mind when he thought about two people named James in the same thought and he decided to call Lily's brother Jamie, mostly because he hated it. And when Lily grabbed his hand, all those thoughts went far away and he was determined not to blush.

Hugo was grinning broadly. Here he was, standing in front of two of the Marauders. It was like a dream come true. He idolized them and loved going on night strolls with James and Al, using the map of Hogwarts. It was all so unreal, so fantastic. He didn't even care that they had just gone further back in time than anyone had ever done. He was just so excited about meeting his idols.

"Wicked," he said, grinning wider than ever, "Can I have your autographs?"

"Hugo!" Rose said, smacking her brother in the back of the head, "This isn't funny! It's serious!"

"Rose." Fred warned. He didn't know why, but he felt like it wasn't good if people knew they were from the future. "Well, we're gonna go see McGonagall-" then he remembered that Dumbledore was the headmaster now, "I mean Dumbledore and find out where we're sleeping, so... bye."

And with that he turned around and dragged the others with him.

"We need to find James and Albus. Now!"

* * *

><p><strong>Things are finally making sense! But is that really a good thing?<strong>


	4. I'm so confused right now

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that belong to the world of Harry Potter.

This is the fourth chapter and things are starting to come to pieces now.

I'm going to try to update this story every day.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Albus was laying on one of the couches in the room and had closed his eyes. He had ran past a paper on his way away from James, but the headline wasn't like the ones at home. It had been a mass break out of Azkaban. But that was impossible, wasn't it? He had picked it up and scanned the front page, but it wasn't the mass break out that shocked him, even scared him, the most; it was the date the paper had been published.<p>

_April 24th, 1977. _

Probably an old paper, he thought when he read it and relaxed a little. But the paper wasn't yellow or torn, and it smelled … new. He turned around quickly and came face to face with a boy. He had greasy hair and a long, hooked nose. Albus eyes widened and his mouth dropped. He had seen this man, an older version maybe, in a portrait in the Headmistress' office.

"Impossible..." he said quietly before he broke into a run and almost knocked the boy over.

"Hey! Watch your step!" Severus Snape shouted after him.

Albus put his hands on his face and gasped for breath. This was not happening. This was not happening. What the hell was happening?

)

Gone to the common room, no doubt, James thought as he made his way around the corner to the Fat Lady's portrait.

"Freshly picked cats," he said, grinning. He had been the one to push the idea of that password into McGonagall's head while she was sleeping.

"No, that's incorrect," the Fat Lady said.

"What?" James asked, bewildered. How could it have changed? Because it always changes after Christmas, a little voice in his head said.

"Great," he muttered and started to check his pockets. "Yes!" he happily took out the Invisibility Cloak he'd stolen from Al and put it on. His plan was to wait for someone else to come and open the room for him.

"Potter! Where did you go?" the Fat lady said, looking here and there for signs of James.

He didn't have to wait long for someone to come. He noticed it was the same girl that had stopped him earlier. He got the same familiar feeling, but he also felt sadness when he looked at her, but he had no clue as to why.

"Password?"

"Cornish pixies," she said and the portrait hole swung up. He climbed in after her before it closed again.

"Thanks," he muttered in her ear as he took off the cloak and put it in his pocket so she wouldn't see it.

She screamed and turned around, eyes wide. "James! What the hell are you doing? Haven't I told you not to scare me like that? God, James!" and then she punched him hard in the shoulder.

"Ouch! What was that for?" he yelled.

"For scaring me?" she said, eyebrows raised. "What's up with you today, anyway? You're acting … strange around me."

"You should try not punching people, they might not act so strange around you if you didn't." he said coolly and walked away, leaving her alone and terribly shocked.

)

Albus had left the room now, he was trying to find the others. He didn't even care that James might find him and kill him right now. He was so confused. One moment they were home, dueling like they did almost every morning, and the next they were … at Hogwarts? In 1977? He shock his head. It wasn't possible to just arrive at Hogwarts, and certainly not back a … gazillion years (well, maybe not _gazillion_...)! They didn't even have time-turners that could go back this far. He wished Teddy was here. He'd know what to do, he always knew what to do.

Lost in thoughts, he didn't realize that someone was saying his name.

"Albus! Thank god we found you!" and before he knew it, Rose had flung her arms around him. "You weren't in the Room of Requirement, so we've been searching for you," she said when she let him go, "We need to tell you something... We're in-"

"The past. Yeah, I know." Albus said looking at them in turn. "But how? I mean, is that even possible?"

"Looks like those two spells did wonders when they met mid-air." Fred said, grinning wryly. "Have you talked to anyone?"

"No, not exactly," he said, "I met … someone, but I just stared and then I ran."

"Right," said Lily, "well, we met someone."

"Who?" Al asked, looking at her.

"James, Sirius and Remus."

"No way." Al said, looked at them all in turn with wide eyes.

"It's true, Al, it's true!" Hugo beamed. Albus hadn't seen him this excited since he found out his dad was on a Chocolate Frog Card.

"Where's James?" Albus said after a little while.

"We don't know. We have to find him, because I don't think he knows yet."

)

James, Sirius and Remus had barely walked into the common room before they had to duck as several pillows flew past them.

"You absolute jerk! I don't even know why I bother going out with you if this is how you treat me!" a girl screamed.

"But we're _not _going out! I've never seen you in my whole life!" a boy shouted back, but his shout was muffled, so they guessed he'd been hit by a pillow.

"Oh, just you wait, James Potter!"

The three friends froze. That had to be James' clone in there, and Lily was not very happy with him.

Sirius walked in first, to check if it was safe.

"Hey, Lily, I heard your delightful tone all the way down to the kitchen," he grinned.

James groaned from behind and walked in too. When he came in the whole common room went quiet.

"What the..."

"Is that James Potter?"

"So who's that guy?"

"What the..."

"J-James?" Lily said, wide eyed and open mouthed.

"Yeah, 'course I'm James." James said and looked around the common room, eyebrows raised as he searched for the other boy.

"Wicked," came from the corner and when James turned his head, his mouth dropped. They boy was identical to himself. The same hair, same eyes, they were probably the same height as well.

"I'm James Potter and you must be James Potter," the boy claiming to be James said. "I think it's best if you call me Jamie, so we don't get too confused. Now tell me, James, what are you doing here? Surely this isn't your time?"

"Isn't my time?" James said, staring at Jamie. "What do you mean, my time?"

"I mean that you were a kid in the 70's and this is not the 70's." Jamie said as though that made sense.

"Are you crazy or something? This is 1977." James said. He was starting to doubt this boys intelligence. Maybe Lily had hit him too hard with a pillow.

The grin faded slowly off of Jamie's face and he stared from James to Sirius to Remus to Lily and then back again. Before he could say anything, more people came into the common room.

"James! We've got to talk to you!" Fred said. He stopped when he saw all the people staring at him.

"What's going on Fred?" Jamie said, looking at his friend with a panicked frown.

"We'll tell you, come on," and then he went and grabbed James hand and pulled him with them out of the common room to explain things, leaving heaps of people utterly confused.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? Good? Bad? Review and tell me!<br>PS. When you review, it gives me a kick to type faster and update more. ;-) **


	5. A Change in the Names

**Woo, another chapter up! Sorry it took so long, I've been sick and I got bad news from the doctor so I'm in a shitty mood, but don't worry, I'll be in a better mood this weekend! Why? Because on Monday I TURN SIXTEEN! I'm really excited and because I'm so nice I'll update this tomorrow, and the day after tomorrow and the day after that, too! Maybe not on my birthday, but we'll see. **

**Some of you may have read the other story I've started on? It's called One Rain Cloud in the Sky and it's about Harry being kidnapped when he was a kid and raised by Bellatrix and trained by her and the other Death Eaters. No, there's not a Dark!Harry! But PLEASE check it out! I'm gong to try to update as often as I can, which will probably be everyday, like this one, if I feel like it. But I won't keep from updating for more than three days top. **

**Now get on with your reading, you crazy Potterheads! **

* * *

><p>"Can someone <em>please <em>tell me what the hell is going on here?" James demanded as soon as they shut the door to an empty classroom.

"We've gone back in time," said Al bluntly.

"What?"

"Back in time. Those hexes that met in mid-air? Yeah, somehow they kicked us back in time," said Fred, miming that he was kicking something and made a 'Psht!' sound.

James grinned. "Yeah, right. No seriously, what happened?"

"James, that is what happened, didn't you realize that in the common room?" said Lily, frowning a little.

"You mean... they really are ..." James trailed off; no, it couldn't be. The Marauders? _The _Marauders? His namesakes? Impossible, not real...

"Wicked!" he said breathlessly.

"No!" shouted Rose, "It's not 'Wicked!', James, it's horrible!"

"No it's not! This is great!" James snapped.

"How on earth can this be great, James? We might NEVER get back to _our _time! We might never see out parents again, our friends and what do you think they'll do, hm? We're supposed to be home sleeping in our beds and it's Christmas Day home! What do you think mom, dad and everyone else will think when they see that we're gone?" Rose had been shouting on the top of her lungs at James and furious tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"Rose, I-" James began, but the door had opened.

"Honestly, what on earth are you shouting abo- Who are you?" an angry looking McGonagall came into the room, but stopped dead when she saw seven people she'd never seen before. No, wait, make that six.

"James? What have you done now?" she exclaimed, staring at them all.

"Er- Well, I am James, but I'm not the James you're thinking of," he said, looking sheepish.

"What?" said McGonagall, looking flabbergasted. And so they explained everything to her. Everything from the unknown spell and how they ended up there and how they had met some people and that they didn't know what had happened at all.

"Well, that's certainly... something," McGonagall said when they had finished, "You better come along to the headmaster's office."

_Headmaster_, Scorpius noted. Of course, in this time Dumbledore was still headmaster. He bit his lip. What would Dumbledore think of him? Had his grand-father already joined the Death Eaters? Would Dumbledore instantly hate him and lock him up so that he wouldn't fall into the steps of his family? But he, Scorpius, would never go down that road and not just because he was friends with the Potters and Weasleys, but because he had known something different than his dad and his grand-father, he hadn't grown up hearing about 'Mudbloods' or all that other prejudice. Would he be able to convince Dumbledore, though? Would Lily, Rose and Albus stick up for him?

"Are you alright?" came Lily's voice from a far off place.

"What? Oh, yeah, I'm fine," he said, smiling weakly at her.

Scorpius looked around; they had entered the headmaster's office without him realizing it.

"Ah, Minerva, what can I do for you and … ah, who are these people?" said Dumbledore, peering over his half-moon spectacles to look at them.

"These young people just told me something … well, unbelievable," and then she told Dumbledore everything they had told her. Dumbledore didn't speak, but merely took in the sight of them. It was very uncomfortable, Scorpius thought.

"I have never heard of something like this happening before," Dumbledore said quietly, "So it will take some time for me to find a way to send you back home, yes, I daresay I will find a way for you to go back to your time," he added, smiling.

Scorpius turned his head towards Rose, who looked like she might faint from relief.

"However, until that happens it is my wish that you stay here and attend school as exchange students from a lesser known school," said Dumbledore in the same calm voice.

"Professor, sir, wouldn't it get confusing as most of us has the same names of some of the other Gryffindors?" said James carefully; they had not told them what time they were from, or that some of the students were their grand-parents.

"I expect it would, you can all discuss what names you will be using later when you are in your dormitories,"

"And where's that, sir?" asked Fred, with a glance at Scorpius.

"Where you sleep when you are at school in your time," said Dumbledore simply.

"Oh, great," muttered Scorpius

)

James and Fred had actually managed to convince Dumbledore that it would be a great idea to place them in the same dorm as the Marauders, Rose and Lily were sleeping with the first Lily, a girl named Mary and Alice Smith while Hugo and Albus had crashed at the dorms of the sixth years.

None of the Marauders were there when James and Fred got there, which gave them time to talk.

"So, nicknames. I don't think I'll be able to use either of mine, so I'll just go with Jamie," said James.

"I can go with Fred, but we have to figure out a last name, too," said Fred.

"I'm changing mine to Rischer, better go tell Al and Lily. Figure something out for yourself when I'm gone," said James and then he left.

)

"What are you gonna go for?" Hugo asked Albus as they entered their empty dorm.

"Al, probably, would be weird to have the same name as the headmaster and Severus is a student here now so that would be weird as well. What about you?"

"Oh, yeah," said Hugo, "I don't know. Maybe I'll just go with Hugo, I don't know anyone from this time with that name."

"Hey, bro," said James as he came in, "Figured something out?"

"Only my first name, you?" said Al.

"Yeah, I'm Jamie Rischer, and you're Al Rischer, okay? I don't know what Fred'll come up with for you guys, Hugo, but I expect him to come down when he figures it out," he said, before lifting his hand in a wave and disappeared out the door again.

"Al Rischer?" Al said with a frown, but was soon interrupted by Fred.

"Hey, guys!" said Fred cheerfully as he came in.

"Hey, Fred. What's our names?" said Hugo, lifting his head.

"I'm Fred Witherwings!"

"Witherwings? As in that Hippogriff?" Hugo asked, frowning.

"The very same," grinned Fred, "But I must be off, I've got important things to do." and then he too stalked off.

)

"I don't think I need to change my name, I mean, how many people are called Rose Weasley?" said Rose to Lily.

"Probably not many, but you'll have to change your surname and I'll bet anything that Fred has already found something for you guys to use," said Lily, sitting in the window and watching Rose. "I think I should go by Luna, don't you? And we might as well go check on Al and Hugo, too, because I think Fred and James has been there and they'll tell us our surnames."

Rose nodded and together they made their way up to the boys dormitories.

"It's us," said Rose as she and Lily entered the room.

"Hey Rose, hey Lils," said Al, smiling wryly.

"Have James and Fred been here?" Rose asked.

"Yeah," said Al, "We're called Rischer, Lils, and you're Witherwings, like the Hippogriff, only don't say that,"

"Luna Rischer," Lily said, grinning.

"Rose Witherwings?" said Rose, not so pleased.

"Oh come on, Rose, at least we don't have to go by something dull," said Hugo pleasantly.

* * *

><p><strong>I think you all might have noticed that Osama Bin Laden died the same day as the anniversary of Voldemort's defeat and the Battle of Hogwarts? Well, I don't think there's a coincidence; obviously Harry did it again! Well, done, Potter. 10 points to Gryffindor. No, but seriously, review. <strong>


	6. The Plan

**AN: So sorry for the long wait. I promise I'll never wait that long to update again. I just reread the story and I'm not really happy with it, but I suppose I just need to deal with it because I'm too lazy to edit it. I just have to improve from now on. Anyway, thanks to everyone who kept supporting this story; it really means a lot! **

**So enjoy this chapter and I'll try to update as soon as possible. **

* * *

><p>Scorpius woke up early the next day. The other Slytherin boys he was sharing dorms with seemed suspicious of him and wouldn't even introduce themselves. But he was far too used to the people of Slytherin not liking him to care about that. Most of them didn't like him because of his friendship with the Gryffindors, his supposed enemies.<p>

He slowly got up and got dressed, trying to think of a name to use. He supposed he could just go with Scorpius Hyperion. It was probably not that many people who was called that, and if it was, they had his sympathy.

)

"Luna?" Rose whispered, poking her friend in the side. She figured she should start using the other name now that there were other people there, even though they were asleep. "Luna?" she repeated.

Luna slowly opened her eyes, rather unwillingly, and rubbed her eyes. "What?" she asked tiredly.

"Al and Hugo wanted to meet us before breakfast so I thought we should go now," Rose said, still whispering, and standing up. Luna nodded and slowly got up herself. She looked at Rose, who was already dressed and ready to go. Luna thought it was nice of Dumbledore to let the two girls, and Al and Hugo share dorms, even though Luna and Hugo were younger.

Luna and Rose left the dorms quietly so they wouldn't wake up the rest of the girls. Al and Hugo were already waiting for them. Hugo was almost skipping from happiness, whereas Al was more serious.

"Breakfast, then?" Hugo said, jumping up from the armchair he'd been occupying.

"Why so early?" Luna yawned. She hated to wake up early, but somehow when you had Al and Jamie for brothers, that was almost impossible.

"Most people are still sleeping, so we won't be attracting too much attention before we really have to," Al said, also standing up.

Luna and Rose nodded, but Hugo pouted. "Can I wait for Jamie and Fred?" he asked innocently, knowing they must have planned something real big for breakfast.

"No," Rose said at once, grabbing her brother's hand and leading him out of the common room, followed by Al and Luna who were smirking at the look on Hugo's face.

)

"Rise and shine!" Fred bellowed, grinning at the sight of five people falling out of their beds.

"Fred!" Jamie shouted, rubbing his head and throwing a pillow at his laughing cousin.

"Where's the canon?" Peter said stupidly and tried to make out his surrondings.

"Aah, my ears," Remus complained, rubbing his ears. On mornings like this, extra sensitive hearing was not a good thing, and especially not the day after the full moon. At least James, Sirius and Peter had the courtesy to be quiet in the mornings the few days after. But they knew what he was, the new kids didn't.

James and Sirius stared at them with narrowed eyes, not appreciating the wake-up call and they were slightly annoyed that they shouted when Remus needed the sleep he could get.

"What time is it?" Remus finally asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Seven thirty," Fred said, checking his watch. Remus groaned and pulled the covers over his head, muttering things like, "Why?", "Good night", "Stupid shouting people", "Should have stayed in the Hospital Wing" and so on.

Fred frowned for a few moments, but then he realized it had probably been a full moon the night before. "Oh!" he said, smacking his head. "That's right, I totally forgot. Silly me."

"What?" James asked suspiciously. There was something strange about the two boys, and they seemed to know about Remus…

"Nothing!" Jamie said hurriedly, standing up quickly. "Breakfast anyone?" he asked in an attempt to ease the tension while he tried to discreetly roll his eyes at Fred. It wouldn't do any of them any good if the Marauders found out who they really were…

)

"I wish Teddy was here," Luna sighed while staring at her food. They had been joined by the girls from the dorm and the boys from Fred and Jamie's dorm.

"I wish Scorpius could be over here," Al said, frowning at the Slytherin table and his best friend who looked quite miserable.

James, noticing his look at the Slytherin table, turned to Al. "Scorpius is that blonde kid, right?" he asked. Al nodded.

"You shouldn't hang around those people. Wouldn't be good for your reputation, and besides they're evil little gits. If your friend is there, he's not going to be your friend that much longer," he said, shrugging and showing a sausage into his mouth.

Al glared at him and shook his head. "I suggest you shut up about things you don't know anything about," he muttered, resting his head in his palm and shoving the plate away. James stared at him, but before he could say anything, Luna took the word.

"I don't like it either, Al, but it works fine at home, right? He just needs to adjust. And it's not like we'll never hang around him anyway," she said, placing a hand on top of his.

Al didn't say anything, but pulled his hand from under hers and stood up, walking over to the Slytherin table.

Sirius and James exchanged looks. They'd have to do something about this.

Luna shared a look with Rose and both girls sighed.

"Like I said, I wish Teddy was here. He'd known what to do," Luna said sadly and Rose suddenly gasped, startling everyone and having all the attention on her.

She blushed and leaned over the table to whisper to Luna, so that no one else could hear. "I think I've got an idea…"

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think?<strong>


End file.
